ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 481 (14th September 1989)
Plot Dot comes face-to-face with Hazel in the Square. Hazel's face is bruised; Dot wonders if Nick assaulted her but she says she fell over. Arthur wants Mo to take over Pete's stall whilst he is on holiday. Julie gets to know Laurie. She mishears him when he tells her that his uncle runs a towel stall elsewhere in London and tells residents that it is actually him who is opening up a towel stall. Marge has an interview with Mr. Papadopulous for Pauline's old job, despite Pauline saying she is not leaving. Marie is rude to a customer in the hair salon. Ethel receives £2000 from Benny's will. Vince puts up posters for a party he is hosting at the community centre on Tuesday. Rod hangs out with Hazel and learns that it was actually Nick who assaulted her. Pauline tells Arthur she has changed her mind and is going leave the launderette after all. Simon learns that Vince is hosting a party on Tuesday, leaving him annoyed, due to his plans to host a party at The Vic on the same evening. Frank is torn over what to do about Janine and her behaviour. Laurie visits Julie at the hair salon for a coffee. Pauline slates Dot for her "bullying" attitude at the launderette, though she quickly takes her words back when Dot gives her the leaving present she has bought her. Ricky visits the hair salon to see Marie. Julie hears that Marie has a 30 year-old boyfriend and finds it amusing. Marie tells Ricky she dumped her yuppie boyfriend because she did not like the colour of his car. Vince gives them tickets so that they can attend the party at the community centre together. Frank talks with Janine about her recent behaviour and promises things will be better when they have left The Vic. Hazel tells Rod that she fancies him. He admits his feelings are similar towards her. Frank apologises to Trevor for accusing him of stealing Pat's ring. Julie introduces Laurie to some of the residents, including Arthur. She tells him that Laurie is running a towel stall on the market. Laurie corrects Julie and tells Arthur that he is actually running a fruit and veg stall as well. Arthur is shocked. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Laurie - Gary Powell *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mo - Edna Dore *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Marge - Pat Coombs *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Julie - Louise Plowright *Ricky - Sid Owen *Vince - Hepburn Graham Guest cast *Hazel - Virginia Fiol *Reggie - John Rutland *Marie - Vicky Murdock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Julie's Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Bringing up Janine is a full-time job. You can't just expect that after one talk everything's going to be just so. This ain't Mary Poppins.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,820,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes